


Life Of The Party

by orphan_account



Category: Smosh, Video Blogging & YouTube RPF
Genre: Alcohol, Drunk Sex, Exhibitionism, M/M, Party, Public Sex, Smut, YouTube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-15
Updated: 2012-10-15
Packaged: 2017-11-16 09:39:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/538100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>YouTube parties always seemed to get out of hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life Of The Party

YouTube parties always seemed to get out of hand.  
  
So far, this one wasn't too bad. Despite the fact that everyone was wasted by 10 PM, no one had gotten naked yet, nor had there been any food fights. Ian thought that maybe the YouTubers were losing their edge, or maybe this just wasn't a good night for partying. Although, his alcohol-soaked brain seemed to disagree with that idea.  
  
Suddenly he heard a shriek from behind him. He spun around, nearly falling over in the process, just in time to see Lisa dripping from head to toe, with Kassem triumphantly holding the now-empty punchbowl above her head. Glaring, she grabbed a fistful of the cake from the table and smeared it across his face.  
  
"Yes, food fight!" Ian cried excitedly as chaos broke out. He made his way through the crowded hotel room, looking for Anthony so they could join in. He didn't seem to be in the main room, but there was an attached suite with some loud music coming from it, so he went to look in there.  
  
The room was fairly large, as far as Ian could tell. All the lights were off, but someone had managed to find an enormous lava lamp, which was sitting in the middle of the room. Even by the dim glow, Ian noticed Anthony right away. He was sitting on the king-sized bed in the far corner of the room. Someone was sitting close beside him, a hand on his thigh. They were both laughing. As Ian got closer, he realized it was Ryan.  
  
"Having fun?" Ian said, shouting to be heard over the music. Anthony looked up.  
  
"Ian!" he cried, grinning. One look at his face told Ian that he was wasted.  
  
"Anthony!" Ian cried, mimicking his tone of voice. He glanced over at Ryan. "Hey, Higa, are you flirting with my boyfriend?" He said it jokingly; no one within the YouTube community knew that he and Anthony were dating yet. He wasn't sure why; it had been almost six months since they'd first slept together. They just hadn't gotten around to telling anyone yet.  
  
"I might be," Ryan replied, smirking.  
  
"Well, move over!" Ian said, shoving him playfully. "I want a turn!"  
  
"Fine," Ryan said, sighing in mock disappointment. "I guess I can't keep this beautiful man to myself for the whole party. I'll catch you guys later." He got up and headed across the room, towards the main party area.  
  
Ian sat on the bed next to Anthony.  
  
"Hey you," he said, smiling.  
  
"Hey," Anthony replied.  
  
"I came to tell you something," Ian replied, but he couldn't quite remember what it was.  
  
"Was it to tell me that you wanted to make out?" Anthony asked, grinning hopefully.  
  
Ian knew that wasn't it, but he shrugged. "Yeah, sure." He smiled, leaning in to press his lips to Anthony's. He tasted like beer, but Ian didn't mind. He probably tasted the same.  
  
He wondered vaguely if they should be making out right out in the open like this. He decided he didn't really care. Lots of people got drunk and made out at parties, after all. They could always blame it on the alcohol. He pulled Anthony closer, kissing him deeply.  
  
Anthony's tongue pushed past Ian's parted lips, into his mouth. Ian groaned softly, and before he realized what he was doing he was lying back on the bed, pulling Anthony on top of him. Their legs tangled together, and Anthony's crotch pressed against his thigh. Ian could feel the beginnings of a hard-on, and he smirked.  
  
Anthony kissed him harder, tongue searching his mouth frantically. Ian pushed back with his own tongue, feeling the weight of Anthony's body against his own, the warmth driving him crazy. He could feel himself getting hard, and quickly.  
  
As if reading his mind, Anthony slid one hand down Ian's body, coming to rest on the bulge in his pants. He stroked it softly, and Ian couldn't help but arch up into the touch. It felt so fucking good; the alcohol coursing through his veins seemed to intensify every touch.  
  
"Ant…" Ian groaned softly.  
  
Anthony fumbled with the button of Ian's jeans, finally managing to get it open. He undid the zipper and tugged the jeans open, just enough to slide his hand in and get a firm grip on Ian's dick. Ian let out a soft moan against his lips, thrusting up into his hand. He was vaguely aware that they were still in a room surrounded by people, but it didn't seem very important. What did seem important was getting Anthony to jerk him off before he exploded.  
  
"Fuck, Anthony, please," he choked out, and between the alcohol and the arousal he was beginning to slur his words, but he hardly noticed.  
  
Anthony grinned against his lips and began moving his hand up and down in slow, strong movements. It felt fucking amazing, but it wasn't enough.  
  
"Faster," he begged, but Anthony shook his head.  
  
"Do you want them to notice that I've got my hand in your pants?" he murmured.  
  
The word  _yes_  leapt to the front of Ian's mind, and even in his drunken state it surprised him. He'd never thought about that sort of thing before, but the feeling of Anthony jerking him off in front of everyone, the idea of being  _caught_ … It sent waves of hot blood rushing straight to his cock.  
  
Anthony pulled back a little as he felt Ian's dick jump in his hand.  
  
"Oh," he said, a smirk spreading across his face. "You like that, huh?"  
  
Ian nodded, thrusting his hips again, begging Anthony to go faster.  
  
"How about this, then?" Anthony asked. He tugged at Ian's pants, and Ian suddenly felt a rush of cool air on his cock. He had to look down to make sure he wasn't imagining things, but it was really happening; Anthony had pulled down the front of his pants and was stroking him in the open air.  
  
The back of Ian's head hit the pillows as he tried desperately to stifle a moan. Adrenaline pounded through him and he bit down on his lip, knowing that there were people all around them, some of them barely ten feet away; knowing that even in the darkness of the room someone could easily look over and see Anthony's fingers wrapped tightly around his erect cock. He'd never been so turned on in his life.  
  
Anthony sped up the motions of his hand. Ian groaned aloud.  
  
"Shhh," Anthony whispered. He leaned down to kiss Ian, swallowing his whimpers. Ian's hips jerked frantically, begging Anthony to go faster, rougher. However, Anthony pulled away, releasing Ian's dick.  
  
"Why'd you stop?" Ian groaned.  
  
"Because," Anthony replied, smiling mischievously, "I think you should fuck me."  
  
Ian bit his lip. "Bathroom?" he suggested, but he could already guess the answer.  
  
"Nope," Anthony murmured. "Right here."  
  
Ian couldn't hold in a moan. He grabbed Anthony's ass, grinding up against him. Anthony let out a soft moan as his dick rubbed against Ian's through his jeans.  
  
"Jesus, Ian," he whispered. "How bad do you want it?"  
  
"So fucking bad," Ian panted. "Now pull the sheets over us."  
  
Anthony nodded, reaching down to the bottom of the bed and grabbing the sheets that were bunched up there. While he did that, Ian took the opportunity to look around the room. It was pretty dark, but from what he could tell, no one seemed to be watching. That was good. He hoped that no one would feel the need to approach the bed in the next ten minutes or so.  
  
Anthony had finally managed to tug the sheets over them. Ian kissed him sloppily.  
  
"Pants off," he murmured.  
  
"Commanding. I like it." Anthony giggled.  
  
Ian rolled his eyes. "Shut up and get undressed." He tugged his own jeans and boxers off, struggling to stay under the sheets. When he'd finally managed to get them off, he rolled on top of Anthony, kissing him deeply. Their erections rubbed together, finally skin-on-skin, and he moaned. Anthony's skin radiated heat, adding to the sensation.  
  
"How should we do this?" Ian murmured.  
  
"Stay right up against me," Anthony replied. "It'll look like we're just making out."  
  
Ian nodded. "Do you have lube?"  
  
Anthony shook his head. "Nope."  
  
Ian nodded. "Alright." He sucked two fingers into his mouth, coating them with saliva. "Here goes," he murmured, pressing one wet finger against Anthony's entrance. Anthony let out a shallow gasp.  
  
"That okay?" Ian murmured. Anthony nodded. Ian bit his lip as he slid his finger inside.  
  
"So tight," he said softly, grinning. Anthony leaned up to kiss him. Ian felt the tight ring of muscle relax ever so slightly, and he took the opportunity to slip another finger into his ass.  
  
"Feel alright?" he questioned again.  
  
"Yes, Ian, now shut up and –" Anthony let out a gasp as Ian's fingers brushed his prostate. "Holy fuck."  
  
Ian kissed him again, scissoring his fingers, adding a third. Anthony was whimpering.  
  
"Ian," he whispered, tugging on Ian's bottom lip with his teeth, "just fuck me already."  
  
Ian's cock throbbed with lust. He took one last look around the room. No one was looking at them  
  
"Okay," he murmured. He spit into his hand, covering his cock with saliva. "Ready?" he whispered, lining his dick up with Anthony's entrance. Anthony nodded, and Ian slowly pushed inside.  
  
He had to bite down on Anthony's shoulder to keep from moaning. Anthony's ass was so tight around him, and the friction was nearly unbearable. "God," he whispered shakily.  
  
"Kiss me," Anthony whispered.  
  
"Right," Ian replied. He'd forgotten that they were supposed to look like they were making out. He doubted it would convince anyone, but it was worth a shot. He pressed his lips to Anthony's and slowly began sliding in and out.  
  
"Oh fuck, Ian," Anthony moaned into the kiss. Ian smirked, thrusting a little faster. No one would notice the little bit of movement, would they? Anthony tilted his hips up, changing the angle, and let out a soft whimpering sound. "Oh God, right there."  
  
Ian tried to keep in mind that they were surrounded by people, that he shouldn't move too much, but God, Anthony's ass was so fucking  _tight_  and he wanted to fuck it as hard as he could. And, if he was honest, a part of him wanted to be caught, wanted everyone to see that Anthony was his, wanted everyone to watch as he made Anthony scream out his pleasure and moan his name. Those thoughts, combined with the intense friction on his cock and the little noises that Anthony was making, were enough to break the last of his self-control. He took a shaky breath and began to thrust into Anthony, hard and fast and not at all subtle. He reached one hand between them to grasp Anthony's cock, jerking him off roughly. Anyone who looked at them now would clearly be able to tell what they were doing, but Ian didn't care; it felt too fucking amazing to stop. Anthony moaned aloud, lifting his hips up to meet Ian's thrusts.  
  
"Fuck yes, Ian," he groaned. Ian buried his face in Anthony's neck, licking the warm, sweaty skin, biting down softly, consumed by his pleasure. He quickened his rhythm, hips rocking frantically, burying himself deep inside Anthony.  
  
"Oh God," Anthony gasped, hands reaching down to grab Ian's ass, pushing him in deeper. "Ian… I'm gonna… fuck…" he gasped, and Ian felt him come, warm liquid shooting onto his fingers. Anthony's muscles tightened around him, so fucking tight, and Ian couldn't hold it anymore; he came inside him, moaning into his neck.  
  
"Jesus," he whispered softly as he pulled out.  
  
Anthony grinned. "Pants," he suggested, and Ian nodded. He struggled back into his jeans, glancing around to see if anyone was looking at them. No one was.  
  
Once they were both fully dressed again, Anthony pulled Ian into a hug, kissing him gently.  
  
"That was awesome," he said.  
  
Ian grinned. "Fuck yeah." He pulled the sheets up higher, stretching out and yawning. "Gonna sleep now," he murmured tiredly. Even the loud music wouldn't be enough to keep him awake after that.  
  
"'Night," Anthony replied, smiling. He leaned in to give Ian a kiss. Ian was asleep even before he pulled away.  
  
\---x---  
  
Ian awoke the next morning with a pounding headache and a horrible taste in his mouth. After a few seconds of observation, he determined that he was in a hotel bed next to Anthony, fully dressed. Several people were asleep on the floor of the room.  
  
"Hey, you're alive," Anthony mumbled sleepily.  
  
"Barely," Ian replied. "Good party?"  
  
"Definitely. Don't check your phone, though," Anthony advised.  
  
"Okay," Ian said sleepily. He snuggled back down under the covers. He wasn't sure how much longer they were allowed to stay in the hotel room, but he was planning to sleep until someone came to kick him out.  
  
However, the curiosity sparked by Anthony's statement was too much for him to bear. He pulled his phone out of his pocket, squinting at the display.  _17 new messages_. That wasn't a good sign. He felt a vague feeling of dread creeping over him, coupled with the certainty that he'd done something stupid last night. He tentatively opened the first one.  
  
 _Someone got lucky last night_ , it read.  
  
Oh God. Suddenly the memories came flooding back to him. Making out with Anthony on the bed… Anthony jerking him off… He felt his cheeks reddening as he went on to the next message.  
  
 _Well, anyone who didn't already know about you two sure knows now!_  
  
Ian kept reading, growing more and more embarrassed with each text.  
  
 _I knew you guys would hook up! I made 120$ in bet money last night thanks to you!_  
  
 _I wouldn't have guessed you were the exhibitionist type, Ian (;_  
  
 _Don't feel too embarrassed, dude. There was a naked dance-off going on in the next room._  
  
 _And the "most public hookup" award goes to… Smosh! Congrats, guys!_  
  
 _Are you two FINALLY out of the closet?_  
  
"Shit," Ian groaned. "Anthony, did we…?"  
  
Anthony nodded. "Yep. Went all the way. Right on this bed." He looked over at Ian. Their eyes locked, and suddenly they were both laughing hysterically. Ian's pounding head protested, but he ignored it, his whole body shaking with giggles.  
  
"God, dude," he gasped, as the laugher subsided. "Why the fuck did we do that?"  
  
"We were loaded," Anthony said, shrugging. "And it was a YouTube party."  
  
Ian shook his head, grinning. He wasn't worried about rumors or gossip; the YouTube community was small, and what happened at YouTube parties always stayed at YouTube parties.  
  
"So… I guess this means everyone knows about us now, huh?" Ian asked. Anthony nodded.  
  
"Yeah, I guess so." He looked at Ian carefully. "You okay with that?"  
  
Ian found himself nodding. "Yeah, I am. We could've chosen a better way to come out, but oh well." He laughed.  
  
Anthony kissed him gently. "Hey, you know I love you, right?"  
  
Ian smiled, rubbing their noses together. "Yeah, I know, Ant. I love you too."  
  
Anthony smiled, pulling Ian closer. Ian rested his head on Anthony's chest, closing his eyes. He'd deal with the embarrassment of replying to all those texts later; for now he was just going to sleep.


End file.
